


A night for love

by lonelyheartproductions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring Chara, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hugs, Innocent Frisk, Love, M/M, Male Chara, Male Frisk, Naughty Chara, Oral Sex, Protective Chara, Sex, Soft Chara, blowjob, cum in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartproductions/pseuds/lonelyheartproductions
Summary: Well, after a long inactivity, I'm back! :DSorry for being out, but school demanded time. Well, now I have all the free time in the world to write, yay! I promise I will get back to my main series, meanwhile, enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after a long inactivity, I'm back! :D  
> Sorry for being out, but school demanded time. Well, now I have all the free time in the world to write, yay! I promise I will get back to my main series, meanwhile, enjoy!

-I’m scared- said the boy, who was shivering in fear.  
  
Almost naked, in the middle of the warm summer night, he was crawled up in a ball. He was scared, but for a reason he couldn’t understand, because, who would be afraid of the person that their love?  
  
-Frisk- said Chara in a worry, but at the same time, caring tone- Please, I’m not lying, I’m going to be gentle, I promised.-  
  
-I know you will be, but…-  
  
-But what Frisk?-  
  
Silence spread between them.  
  
Frisk didn’t know how to answer, he knew Chara was going to be gentle, he was his brother, the person they loved the most; but it was also their first time, for both of them.  
  
“Being only thirteen and we are about about to have sex” was a thought that cross Frisk mind, now they could understand why they were worried, scared; it was their first time, and while Chara was obviously going to be as gentle as he could, but the inexperience of both could deal into some unpleasant moments, and could even hurt Frisk accidentally.  
  
-Ch… Chara- Said Frisk in a scared and low tone.  
  
-What is it Frisk? - Chara’s tone, on the other hand, was extremely sweet and caring, Frisk knew Chara love him, but the way of their speak was a complete prove of that.  
  
-What if… what if something goes wrong?-  
  
-Frisk, what could go wrong? You are the love of my life, I would never do anything to hurt you. Look, if you are too insecure we leave this, okay? There’s no need to rush things.-  
  
\- Chara, it’s alright, I will do it…-  
  
-No Frisk, it’s not alright, I won’t do this with you while you are feeling uncomfortable.-  
  
-Chara…-  
  
-Frisk- Chara took Frisk right cheek on his hand and gently started rubbing it- You must feel good for this, I would never do this if you feel uncomfortable.- Chara’s tone was serious, but Frisk felt the gentleness that of his tone as well.  
  
Chara’s would make sure they were perfectly fine in everything, not letting a single detail of discomfort get into him. Chara really loved them, and Frisk could feel it.  
  
-Frisk- Said Chara gently- Do you want to leave it for another day?-  
Frisk didn’t want to leave it for another moment, all was prepared for this moment and they weren’t going to let it pass.  
  
-Chara-  
  
-Yes Frisk?-  
  
-Would you give me a hug?-  
  
-Of course my little pumpkin-  
Chara embrace was something really hard to describe with words, it felt warm, it felt comfortable; it felt simply wonderful. Frisk could feel the love of Chara going throw their tight hug; Frisk could feel all of Chara’s concern of him. Chara’s embrace filled them with DETERMINATION.  
  
-Chara-  
  
-Yes my dearest?-  
  
-I’m ready-  
  
Chara let go of the hug and look into Frisk eyes.  
  
-Are you sure?-  
  
-Yes, I am.-  
  
-Look that there’s always the way back, you just tell me and I will stop, okay?-  
  
-Okay Chara, but I think I won’t do it- said Frisk while he made a little smirk  
  
-As you say, but I will stop at the slight sign of you not enjoying it.  
  
Chara then began to travel down Frisk body, going throw his chest, passing his beautifully round tummy and getting to what they were looking forward: their penis.  
  
Frisk penis was simply beautiful, the softest part of its already soft skin lied in there, the size of it was perfect, and the reflection of the moonlight against it, make it a marvel to look at.  
  
But Chara wasn’t done with just looking at it, how could someone let such beautiful member without treatment? It was a crime.  
  
Slowly Chara got closer to it until its tip was touching its lips.  
  
And then, he kissed it.  
  
Frisk whimper at the touch, the softness of Chara’s lips against his dick was something indescribable.  
  
Chara then gave another kiss to it, much longer now. He then looked at it, admiring Frisk tip that was shining with saliva to the reflection of the full moon.  
-Your dick is like a mouth, you know Frisk? Once you touch it, you want more of it, and that’s what I’m going to do.-  
  
Without any advice, Chara swallowed Frisk five inch dick into his mouth, sucking every place of it, from the top to the base, to inside of its foreskin, tasting it, delighting it. Chara was enamored of Frisk dick, of its form, of its taste, of everything about it. And he wanted more of it; he wanted to get his milky gift, he wanted to feel the white seed of his lover.  
  
Frisk was in heaven, he could feel Chara’s tongue treating every part of his penis with a delicated excitement; feeling his mouth as a warm and comfy cavern to be in. Chara was giving him heaven and he was really enjoying it.  
  
-Thank you- Said Frisk in the middle of gasps- Thank you Chara for everything, thank you for being by my side, thank you for loving me, thank you for doing this; simply, thank you Chara, thank you.-  
  
Chara couldn’t respond to Frisk statement with words, so he did with actions, as he took Frisk balls into his mouth as well.  
  
Now Frisk was really in paradise, feeling his orbs being treated by Chara gentle mouth was incredible.  
  
While lost in ecstasy, Chara grabbed frisk hand and put it on the back of his head. When Frisk noticed what Chara was doing he was a bit surprised.  
-Wow, Chara, do you want me to get rough?-  
All Frisk received was a humming from Chara’s mouth.  
  
-Okay, as you want it, let me know if I cross the line.  
  
Frisk started moving Chara’s mouth in and out of his dick, first slowly, but he started increasing the trust into Chara’s mouth with a steady pace, but not to the point of face-fucking Chara though.  
  
Chara was now in paradise, he loved having Frisk dick in his mouth, he loved when he trusted his face all the way down to the base of his cock; he simply loved everything about that situation.  
  
Suddenly Frisk started to speed up his trust, he wasn’t hurting Chara with it, but if he did Chara didn’t noticed, because he knew what was coming.  
  
-Ch… Chara… I’m going to… to…-  
  
Chara head was pulled all the way down until his face touched Frisk groin and Frisk dick touched the entranced of his throat.  
  
-CUM!-  
  
And with that said, a big blast of white, thick cum hit against Chara’s palate. Waves of cum invaded Chara’s mouth and went down his throat, it was quite a lot and was incredible that he was managing to swallow it without letting a single drop out. However, this wasn’t so surprising, when you know how much Chara loved Frisk cum. Creamy, thick, a bit salty and sweet; it was delicious for him, it was his favorite food, being at top with Toriel butterscotch-cinnamon pie.  
  
Chara continue swallowing until there was nothing more he could drink. He slowly removed his head from Frisk member, making sure that it was all clean, and kissed it on the tip.  
  
-Wow- Said Frisk gasping- That was… AMAZING. Chara, where did you learn to do all that?-  
  
-Well, when you love someone, you make sure they feel good and this was my way of making you feel good Frisky, I guess that’s why I was as good as you said, because I wanted to make you feel good.-  
  
-Chara, you are so sweet, come on! Let me repay you the favor!-  
  
-No Frisk, it’s not necessa…- Before he could finish, Frisk had thrown him under him and swallowed Chara 4,5 cock on his first try.  
  
Chara didn’t last long, after some seconds he blew his steam off. He cummed as much as Frisk did.  
  
Frisk swallowed every single drop of Chara’s cum, which was sweeter than Frisk, but apart from that, it was all the same, and for Frisk it was fantastic.  
  
After swallowing all of Chara’s cum and cleaning his cock, Frisk and Chara, both sit down and looked into each other eyes gasping.  
  
-Wow- Chara was the first one to break the silence- you really are a box full of surprises, eh Frisk?  
  
-I couldn’t let you unpaid for what you did.-  
  
-Frisk, it wasn’t necessary, I already told you that, I just wanted to make you happy.  
  
-I’m happy when you are happy.-  
  
-Ohhh… stop it you dork, you are going to make me blush!-  
  
-Hehe-  
  
After a moment of silence, both of them, fell into a deep and passionate kiss. The tongues of each other were playing with one another, invading the mouth of the other.  
  
But sadly, the need of air made them broke the kiss, leaving a thin thread of saliva between each other that slowly broke apart.  
  
-So- Frisk said- How did my cum taste?-  
  
-Can I have more please?-  
  
-Hahaha! did you like it that much?!-  
  
-It’s my new favorite meal. How did mine taste?-  
  
-Oh, it tasted really sweet, it was like drinking milk actually.-  
  
-Pretty similar to yours, but yours is more salty.- After a little pause Chara continued- I want your cum to be my new milk.-  
  
-Are… are you serious Chara?-  
  
-No, don’t worry. Yes, I love it, but I can’t have it every day. If I could, I would suck your dick every day.  
But that doesn’t mean I won’t do it often.-  
  
-Wow… you really liked it I see, don’t you? I love yours too, so… what do you say if we do this once a week?-  
  
-No.-  
  
-So, how many times you want it?-  
  
-Every two days.-  
  
-Haha, I think you will leave me sterile of drinking my “milk” that much!  
  
-Yes, you are right. Haha! God, I’m an addict to your dick now Frisk.-  
  
-And I’m to yours dorky.-  
  
Silence felt the room for a few moments after the last word was spoken, but this silence was broken when  
Chara lips let out it’s words.  
  
-I think is time we go to sleep, don’t you think Frisky?-  
  
-Yes, I think is the best.-  
  
With that said, both got under their matrimonial size bed sheets and hugged one another.  
  
-Frisk- Ask Chara with serenity on his voice.  
  
-Yes?-  
  
-You are the most beautiful person and brother I could ever get, thank you for existing, thank you for being there for me, thank you for loving me, simply… thank you.-  
  
Frisk didn’t respond, instead, he planted a kiss on Chara’s forehead.  
  
-Good night my dear angel.-  
  
-Good night my beautiful savior.-  
  
And with those last words being spoken, both eyes sealed shut and the sleep invaded each owner.  
  
THE END (for now).  



End file.
